Skeleton in the Closet
by lederra
Summary: Juice goes to New York after receiving a phone call that his best friend Zoe has been killed in a drive by and returns to Charming with his 7 year old daughter, Jaunista. Set between the first and second seasons. I am aware of the certain spelling/grammar mistakes on this story and when I am able to I intend to revamp and replace those chapters that need it.
1. Chapter 1

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

The plane journey back from New York was almost over and Juice was worried, he wasn't sure how the MC was going to react to the little girl sitting in the chair next to him. Three days earlier he had received a phone call from an old friend telling him that his best friend Zoe was dead, killed in a drive -by shooting and he had caught the first plane he could to go to her funeral and pick up Junista, his daughter. Looking down at Junista who was curled up asleep in the chair, her thumb in her mouth, he wondered just how he was going to tell the club about her.

At the Airport in Bakersfield, Half Sack had been waiting about half an hour for Juice's plane to land. He hummed away to a Whitesnake song that was playing on the radio, thinking about the croweater that he had been with the night before; her long black hair had felt good as he had run his fingers through it, it was long and silky, just the way he licked a womens hair to be and her legs, God her legs were long and strong. When she had climaxed, her legs had tightened around his middle and he felt like he was being crushed butit had worth it, he had never had such good sex. He really hoped that he would see her again, apart from the legs, her hair and the great sex, there was just something about her that he liked, maybe it was her good girl appearance but in bed, she was no good girl. He came out of his day dream and realised that Juices plane was about to land and he got out of the van to go and meet his bro.

He made his way into the airport and looked at the board to see which gate he needed to be at, saw it was gate 3 and that it had already landed and passengers were leaving the plane. He jogged over to the gate and looked through the incoming passengers for Juice, after he few seconds he spotted his friends' tattood head and went to greet him only to stop in his tracks. Juice was walking towards him, carrying a child in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey to Teller-Morrow was shorter than Juice would have normally have liked, he was still unsure how he was going to explain his daughter to his brothers. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her but some aspects of his life back in New York he had never told them about especially the part about him being a dad. At the airport when he had been met by Half Sack he had felt nervous and the look of shock on Half Sacks face when the prospect had been told that the child he was carrying was his daughter, had been priceless. How ever when Half Sack had got over the shock he had pleased him by telling him that he thought Jaunista was a beautiful little girl and that he should not be worried about telling the guys about her.

It was getting to the end of the working day when the van carrying Juice, Jaunista and Half Sack pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and several of the SONS who worked at the garage were finishing up and getting ready to go home.

Over by the picnic table Jax and Opie were having a beer and saw the van pull in.

"Looks like Juice is back." Jax said to Opie, nodding in the direction of the van just as Juice hopped out.

As Opie was about to shout hello to him, he saw Juice turn back to the van and reach inside, helping a little girl out.

"What the...?" Opie said in shock.

Jax glanced at Opie wondering what had shocked his friend when he looked over to the van he saw Juice helping a young child down from the van.

"Oh looks like Juice has brought some one back with him. Wonder who the kid is? Can't be his, he doesn't have any."

Jax was about to find out that he was so wrong about that, he saw his mother Gemma, walking out of the offce and approach Juice.

* * *

><p>Gemma had been in the office finishing off some paperwork when she saw the works van pull in and park near the office door. 'Good' she thought 'Juice can fix the problem I'm having with the computer, now that he's back'. She got up and walked towards the door just as he reached back into the van and lifted a small child out, like Opie she thought, 'What the?'. She left the office clearly perturbed and walked up to Juice. He had some explaining to do, for starters what was he doing with a child and who was she.<p>

"Hello Juice, about time you got back." she looked at the little girl, she pointed, "Whose this?"

Before Juice could answer, the little girl in his arms looked Gemma straight in the eye and said.

"I'm Jaunista Maria Ortiz and my Mummy always said it was rude to point."

Gemma looked at Juice, who looked aghast at what his daughter had just said and as though he was hoping that the ground at that moment would open up beneath him and swallow him and his daughter whole.

"Jaunista," he gasped indignantly, "That's rude...apologise at once." He demanded of her.

"I will not, she was rude." Jaunista glared petulently back at her father.

"I don't care." he hissed at her "apologise NOW. What did I tell you about your attitude on the plane."

Jaunista glared at her father "fine," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Turning her head back to Gemma she apologised for being rude.

During thier heated discussion, Gemma had observed the little girl and had realised that Juice was going to have his hands full. The little girl in his arms was defiant and strong-willed and Gemma couldn't help smiling. When the little girl had finally backed down and apologised to Gemma, she could see that the little girl had not meant it and still had a defiant look in her eyes. Jaunista wasn't sorry one little bit for what she had just said to the Biker Queen.

"That's quite alright Jaunista, I accept your apology but your Mummy was quite right, it is rude to point."

Looking away from the child to Juice, she said.

"Clay wants to see you in the clubhouse, as soon as you got back. You can leave Jaunista here with me, while you go and see what he wants."

Juice put Jaunista down but not before telling her to be good and mind her manners. As he walked away towards the clubhouse, Jaunista looked up at Gemma and said.

"I'm hungry."

"Well we had better get you something to eat then, hadn't we."

* * *

><p>AN This is hopefully the new and improved chapter 2 you are reading and not the old one that had a few problems with it.


	3. Chapter 3

When all the members of the Redwood Charter of the SONS had filed in to the chapel and taken their seats, Jax couldn't contain his curiousity any longer and came straight out with.

"So who's the child Juice?"

Juice looked at Jax, from where he was seated he was the center of attention for everyone at the table and they were all watching him, waiting for him to explain.

"Her name is Jaunista and..."

Before he could explain further who Jaunista was, Tig butted in impatiently.

"So explain... you go off to New York for a funeral, how come you came back with someone brat, spill retard."

Juice glared at Tig.

"If you had let me finish before butting in Tig. Her name is Jaunista Maroa Ortiz and she is not someone brat, she is my daughter."

Everyone seated at the table looked at Juice in varying degrees of shock except for Half Sack of course, when Juice had said Jaunista was his daughter.

"Daughter," Opie began to say.

This was not the answer he or any of the others had expected to hear from Juice.

The others were silent for a few seconds that it took to absorb what Juice had just said and he was grateful for that. Then the questions started, a lot of them. He explained to them that when he left New York and moved to Charming that he and Jaunista's mother had been together and not as when Tig pipped up, "Oh she was your old lady." He looked at Tig.

"No...she was my wife."

"What do you mean? She was your wife?" Clay asked impatiently. Juice looked at the SAMCRO president and explained that he had got married nine years earlier and had never divorced.

"We couldn't get divorced."

"What do you mean, you couldn't divorce. That's bullshit retard." snapped Tig.

"No it's not, I'm a Catholic and so was Zoe."

Juice looked at Chibs hoping the older man would back him up and he did.

"What he is saying is not bullshit Tig, if you are a Catholic, you don't get divorced."

Chibs turned and looked at Juice.

"I take it that Zoe was a strong Church goer."

Juice nodded in confirmation, Chibs understood. The Church didn't accept divorcees easily into thier congregations. If Juice and Zoe had divorced, neither would have been accepted in the Church and thier daughter Jaunista would have been viewed by some as a bastard and as a father himself, he could see the other reason why they had not divorced. Tig looked unconvinced.

"Is it so hard to understand Tig, I'm a Catholic and I'm still married to my wife Fiona, even though we have not been together for 15 years."

"Well where is she going to live? She can't stay in the Club house, it's not suitable for a child."

Tig looked at Juice daring him to argue.

"She can stay in my dorm room tonight and then in the morning I will find a place for her and me to live in, I'm not losing my daughter again Tig."

During thier discussion, the others had merely sat and listened, Clay cleared his throat to be heard.

"As Tig has rightly said, the Club house is not a place for a child especially a little girl. Tonight she can stay in your dorm room but you had better find another place for her tomorrow...meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Juice woke up in his bed with his daughter curled up next to him. She had been plum tuckered out the night before when he had laid her out on his bed and covered her with his blankets. She had already fallen asleep on one of the couches in the main room while he had been in church explaining to his brothers who she was, under a blanket that Gemma had placed over the top of her to keep her warm and the matriach was keeping an eye on her from where she was perched at the bar.<p>

Juice still could not believe looking down at his sleeping child, that he had his little girl back. She had been one of the things that he had missed terribly when he had been forced to leave New York, six years before and looking at her now, while she was still asleep, he made a vow to himself that he was not going to lose her agian. He had missed so much of her childhood already, he was not going to miss any more of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

Chapter 4

Later that morning, after he had got up and made some Junista some breakfast, he sat outside on the picnic table by the clubhouse, looking through the rental ads, looking for a place fo him and Junista. Sitting opposite him at the table, scribbling in a scrap of paper Junista was drawing a picture of her daddy, or trying to. She never really been much good at drawing, she found it boring. It was quite hot, the sun was beating down and after the cold of New York, she found it quite nice.

The one thing about living in New York that Junista had hated was the cold, she didn't like the cold and to be sitting in the sun like this, she loved it. She looked at her daddy and couldn't believe that she was finally with him. She had missed him, when he had had to go away and on the few infrequant visits when she and her mummy had left Queens, to meet him somewhere, she had looked forward eagerly to seeing her beloved daddy again. As her mummy had explained to her, when ever they had gone to meet her daddy, she couldn't tell anybody. It had to be a secret, that only she and her mummy knew because some very bad men were still after her daddy, even after all this time. The same men who had killed her mummy, less than a week before.

"Daddy" she pipped up, "Daddy, Im thirsty. Can I have a drink please?"

Juice looked up from the paperwork he was looking at and said, "Of course sweetheart, what you want? Pepsi?"

"Yes please, Daddy." she said excitedly, she loved Pepsi but her mummy wouldn't have let her have it, it made her hyper.

Juice got up and went into the clubhouse and reached behind the bar for a couple of cans of Pepsi. Outside, Junista carried on with her drawing and enjoying the sun. As she concentrated on getting her daddy's tattoos right in her picture, a shadow fell across her. As she looked up, she saw a bald headed man, covered in tattoos, watching her draw. He had a menacing look in his eyes that frightened her, she let out a piercing scream.

Inside the clubhouse, Juice heard his daughter scream dropped the cans of Pepsi and bolted out the door to see what was wrong. Juice wasn't the only one who heard her scream, Gemma in the office and the guys in the shop heard her. Gemma dropped her paperwork and headed for the door of the office, as she got to the door, she saw Happy over by the picnic table and a tearful Junista running away from him towards her father, who came charging out of the clubhouse door towards her.

"Whats up sweetheart?" Juice asked his clearly frightened daughter, as she flung herself into his arms. Junista was trembling and pointed to where Happy stood, "That man frightened me,dady" she said, Juice looked at Happy, who stood there looking shocked at him clutching Junista in his arms.

Happy's POV

Happy had been riding most of the night and through the early morning, when he finally arrived at Charming. He passed the Charming sign and knew he was only ten minutes away from the clubhouse. When he had pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, he had seen Juice get up from the picnic table, where he had been sitting with a small girl and head into the clubhouse. The little girl had remained where she was and it looked as though she was drawing, she wasn't a child that he had seen before and he wondered which of his Redwood brothers she belonged to.

He had got off his bike and wandered over to the picnic table, as he got there, the little girl looked up, saw him and let out a piercing scream. He was stunned but not as stunned as he was when Juice cam running out of the door, the little girl flinging herself into his arms and calling Juice, "Daddy".


	5. Chapter 5

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

.chapter 5

* * *

><p>It took Juice a number of minutes to calm Junista down, after she had been frightened by Happy. He had glanced over at Happy while he was doing this and had seen the stunned expression on his friends face. Happy just stared back at him and then said to him.<p>

"Why did she?" Pointing to Junista, "Just call you daddy?" He asked.

"Because I am her daddy, this is my daughter Junista" Juice replied.

Junista had been watching from Juice's arms and when Happy pointed at her, she did and said the same thing,that she had said the night before to Gemma.

"Its rude to point"

Happy looked at the girl. Although still clearly scared of him, she had an indignant look on her face at him 'pointing at her' and he smiled and chuckled at her.

Oh, what a bad idea that was!

When Junista heard Happy chuckling at what she had said, she got mad.

* * *

><p>Juices POV<p>

Just before Junista had asked him for a drink, Juice had found what he thought might be the 'perfect' house for him and his daughter in the rental ads,that he had been looking at, all morning. It was less than two blocks from the Teller-Morrow lot and had 3 bedrooms, a bedroom each for him and Junista and a smaller spare one that he could use as an office. Kitchen/diner, sitting room, small garage and a backyard. What surprised him though when he looked at the price was that it was so cheap, only $500 dollars a month, he thought it would be more than that. Still he wasn't going to moan at the price, it seemed to have everything that he and Junista needed for a home. Then he heard Junista asking him for a drink and he when he asked her if she wanted Pepsi, she nodded her head excitedly, so he got and went into the clubhouse to get not just her one but one for himself aswell.

Just as he had reached behind the bar and snagged two cans of Pepsi, he heard Junista scream. Without thinking, he dropped the cans and ran outside to her. As he got to the door, he saw her jump up from the picnic table and fling herself away from the person standing there. In his panic, to get to his daughter he didn't realise until she was in his arms, that it was Happy.

When he had glanced up and looked at Happy after he had managed to calm Junista down, he had seen that Happy looked stunned and he realized that he must have heard Junista, when she called him "Daddy". Happy confirmed this when he pointed at his daughter and asked him why she had called him "Daddy". Just as he replied to him, Junista indignantly told Happy that it was rude to point, just like she had done with Gemma. Oh, not again he thought!

Matters nearly got out of control, when Happy laughed at Junista.

He felt his daughter tense in his arms, he knew instintively what was about to happen and without hesitation again, in as many minutes, he clamped his hand over Junista's mouth before she could scream abuse at Happy and carried her inside, away from him.

* * *

><p>After Juice, had turned and walked into the clubhouse with Junista, Happy turned to walk towards the garage and realised that Gemma had come up behind him. He hadn't noticed the Biker Queens' approach and as she got to him, she said to him, smiling, "I see you've met Juice's daughter"<p>

He grunted a reply. Which she smirked at and continued with, "I see you made the mistake, I did last night, of 'pointing at her', it seems she doesn't like being pointed at.

* * *

><p>Authors note : I hope you have loved the story so far, its about to get a twist. As the title suggests there is a skeleton in the closet but its not Juice's closet, someonelse's connected with Samcro.<p>

Especially, when Junista shows Gemma a picture of her Mummy, the club finds out that, that Junista is Samcro 'Royalty'. She is the granddughter of one of the 1st nine.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Apologies to thoes who are still reading this, I had a problem with a computer glitch when I updated the previous chapters, don't know why but it updated all the chapters each time I updated. Annoying as hell or what, however now is sorted out and shouldn't happen.

I was going to do a really long chapter and reveal several things at once but several people, have emailed me and said they couldn't wait a week, when I said I wouldn't be updating for a week. So I've decided to do this chapter in 2 parts, just for them and everybody else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 (Part 1)<p>

A few days after the incident with Happy at the clubhouse, Juice was finally moving himself and Junista into their new home. When he had managed to get her calmed down enough at the clubhouse, he had gone to find Gemma. She had been in the main room of the clubhouse sitting at the bar with Happy.

"Um, Gemma, Can I ask a favour?" He was a little bit nervous, because Gemma, she was a force to be reckoned with,even if she was a woman.

Turning from Happy, she looked at Juice and said, "Sure what do you want?"

"There's a house I need to go and have a look at, it's only a couple blocks from here, I'd take Junista but she's asleep again and I don't want to wake her."

* * *

><p>Gemma looked at him for a second and then said, "Sure I'll take care of her for you, How long are you going to be?"<p>

"Only an hour or so," said Juice, clearly relieved that Gemma could take care of his little girl while he was dealing with the rental guy. He had just got off the phone with the bloke a few minutes before and he wanted to go in the realtors and get all the papers signed.

Which was why he was now waiting for truck to arrive with all their beongings to arrive. When he had picked Junista up, after the funeral, he had arranged for all of Junista's and Zoe's belongings to be packed up and shipped out to Charming. They had been waiting for about five minutes when he saw the truck coming down the road, Half Sack hopped out of the passenger side as soon as it stopped.

"Thought, I'd come over and help you get everything into the house," he said. Looking around he said, "Wheres Junista?"

"In the house, staking claim to one of the bedrooms." Juice laughed, "But I told her she is not having the biggest."

Half Sack grinned at Juice. Over the last few days he had got to know Junista quite well. She reminded him of his younger sister when she had been that age. Although, his younger sister wasn't quite as fiesty as Junista. He thought back to the night before when she had got her own back on Tig, they had all been in the clubhouse when Tig had called Juice a retard and the kid had heard him, she had given Tig a really nasty look which Tig had seen, he had turned glaring at the girl and had said in a threatening voice, "Yeah, you got a problem you little bitch". Junista had just looked at him and said nothing, Tig sniggered and said "Yeah, didn't think so". Juice hadn't been in the room at that point and Half Sack was sure that if he had heard Tig talking to his daughter, in that way, there would have been a problem!

Junista had simply got up from where she had been sitting and gone into the kitchen area, when she had got there one of the sweet butts had been cleaning up and she had asked her, if she could have a can of soda. The sweet butt had smiled at her and got her a can from the fridge. She had said thank you, which made the women smile and then walked back into the main room. She had made a show of trying to open the can and had been unable to and so Tig in his frustration had snatched the can from her and opened it. Oh, that had been a bad idea because unknown to everyone present before Junista had come back to the bar area, she had shoock up the can, on purpose and so when she ''couldn't'' open it and Tig had snatched it from her to do it himself, he was soaked! He had stood there while everyone else just creased up in laughter and Junista, bless her had walked out of the room looking innocent but there had been a knowing smirk of a smile on her face. Half Sack had no doubt that what she had done had been on purpose. Tig had not been amused,he had been furious and intent on going after Junista but Clay had told him to leave it and accept that he had been bested by a seven year old girl.

So, Half Sack was now here waiting outside the Ortiz residence with Juice waiting to start unloading the truck and remembering back to last nights events with a smile on his face, he suspected that Tig wouldn't leave it entirely alone despite what Clay had said. The SAA was not the type to let something like this slide from a brother, let alone the child of a brother and even though Kip was more than a bit scared of Tig he made a promise to himself, he would not let Tig hurt Junista, the only way Tig would be able to hurt her would be over his dead body!

* * *

><p>AN I hope thoes of you who have been reading this story is still enjoying it and I would really appreciate some reveiws, good or bad. Admittedly perferably though. lol! There should be about 2-3 more chapters of this story. Unless I change my mind and decide to add more.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

(Part 2 of chapter 6)

Gemma, had just arrived at the Ortiz residence to help Juice and Junista with unpacking, normally this was something that she would not have done but there was something about the Juice's little girl that intrigued her. She didn't know if it was because of the the little girls tempermant, or because she felt sorry for the kid because she was obviously very upset at having lost her mother recently. There was however something else that bugged her, the little girl had said something the night before about loving a particular dessert that was well known in Charming but only in Charming. It was like a knicker Bocker Glory but with different ingredients to the ones normally used and the old guy who use to sell them in his diner on main street, had never in his lifetime left Charming. She had thought it strange that a young girl who had never been to Charming before should know of this local delicacy, it was hardly known out of the area and Junista had called it by its local name. Gemma was determined to find out how Junista knew about it.

Walking up the path to the house, Gemma realised that Juice was not, the same person who had gone to New York a week before. Although he was still the goofy retard that everyone thought of him as, he had matured in a way that no one would have thought possible, in such a short time and it was clear to everyone from club members to croweaters/hangerons and any one who came into TM, that he absolutely adored his little girl. It had also been noticed how much Junista adored Juice, not just from the 'incident' with the soda can soaking Tig but to little things like the little girls eyes lighting up and a smile appearing on her face when ever she saw Juice.

She also seemed to get on quite well with certain other people, such as, Half Sack but then Half Sack was a bit like a kid himself. She also got on very well with Bobby when it was discovered that she loved baking! and over the past few days she had spent much of the time in the kitchen with Bobby while he had been baking. Every now and again, her infectious laughter could be heard from the kitchen and each time, Gemma had noticed that people would look and smile in the direction of the kitchen. The only persons she didn't seem to get on with was Tig, who went out of his way to be nasty to her, in a nasty sarcastic way. More than once one of the others members had tapped him on the shoulder and muttered their disapproval of his attitude towards the child, which generally resulted in him telling them to "Fuck Off", the only person he didn't say it to, when he got tapped on the shoulder about his attitude was Clay. The other person that Junista was weary of was Happy, Gemma didn't know if it was because of the fright he had given her on the first day that he had met her or what but the little girl always made sure that he was no where near her or she had someone there whom she could hide behide.

* * *

><p>When Gemma had enterd the house a few hours earlier she had noticed all the boxes in the various room and some of them unpacked, some not. 'Typical man' she thought, starts but does not finish. Junista had come running out of thekitchen dressed in a bright yellow T-shirt and pale blue denim shorts, no shoes on her feet, Gemma had noticed that Junista didnt like shoes much.<p>

"Hi Gemma, have you come to help me unpack the rest of our stuff", she asked breathessly.

Standing still and smiling up at Gemma, as Gemma looked down at her, taking in her appearance, she thought to herself, 'Her eyes look familiar' but Gemma couldn't place where she had seen eyes like this before. They were a sort of caramel brown with flecks of gold in them, the child eyes kind of reminded her or a big cat like a mountain cat.

"Yes sweetheart, I've come to help" Looking around Gemma noted thatit looked like she could do with the help.

"Oh good," shouted Junista excitedly, "Let me show you around first" and catching hold of Gemma's hand she took her on a tour of the house. First off she showed Gemma the kitchen/diner that had a horrible khaki green paint on the wall. Junista told Gemma that once they were settled in, she wanted to change the colour of the walls, she thought they were depressing. Then they entered the lounge, one of the things that Junista said she loved this room was the little bench in the window alcove, that looked out on the back yard. After she had showed Gemma the downstairs she showed her the upstairs. All the large furniture had been placed in the rooms by Juice and Half Sack but it was the little things that would make it a home thatwas still in boxes, cluttering not only the hallway but the 3 bedrooms and the bathroom. Gemma listened in amusement when Junista complained that her daddy wouldn't let her have the biggest room, she had to have the smaller one. It was not a small room, abour 14ft by 12ft but Junista had had her heart set on the bigger one, that looked out on the street.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after they had unpacked a good few of the boxes, they had sat down to take a well earned break, Juice had dissapeared about thirty minutes after Gemma arrived, saying as he went that Clay wanted him at TM and was it ok to leave them to do the rest. Not that they had a choice in saying anythin other than it was alright, so when he disappeared they merely carried on. Gemma's curiousity about how Junista had known about the local dessert and by it local name, got the better of her and she asked Junista how she had known abiut it, she wondered if Juice had told his daughter about it and asked her if that was how she knew about it.<p>

"No," she had replied, "My mummy had told me about, she said that it was the best ever dessert in the world and it was the one the one thing that she missed when she moved to New York" She looked at Gemma and could see the confusion in Gemma's face at her reply. She decided to explain to Gemma baout her mum, " My mum wasn't from New York, she had moved there when she was 15years old, she was originally from California in fact from Charming itself.

Gemma looked surprised, she hadn't expected this explaination for how Junista had known about the dessert.

"What was your Mummy's surname?" she asked the girl, she thought to herself 'I might have known her'.

"Micheals" Junista replied.

Gemma thought to herself, I don't know the name, she looked around the room and said to Junista, "Do you by any chance have a picture of your mummy, that I can have a look at,...I might know her by her face" Junista smiled and went to her bedroom and came back with a picture of her mum, when she had been a teenager, about 16 or so, she handed it to Gemma explaining that it had been taken about 6 months after she had arrived in NY.

As soon as Gemma had looked at Zoe Micheals-Ortiz's face, she knew two things. Zoe Micheals was not the real name of Junista's mother, she recognised her straight away, there was no mistaking who she was. Her real name was...Savannah Delanney...and she was the 'missing' daughter of Otto Delaney, one of the original nine of the Redwood Charter of the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day<em>

After Gemma had recovered from the shock of discovering the identity of Junista's mother, she had phoned Juice and told him that she had done all she could at the house and she was coming back to TM with Junista. When she arrived at the garage, she pointed the little girl towards her father and went in search of her old man. She found him in the clubhouse and told him what she had discovered, he was shocked but asked her if she was sure. Gemma was definate about what she knew. "Well then," he said to her, "it would appear that we know where Savannah dissappeared to then, this going to take some explaining to the club and to Otto"

At that moment the door opened and another SAMCRO member walked in, both Gemma and Clay looked at him suddenly and he asked "What was the matter?"

"Oh nothing" clay muttered quickly, "We've just had some news" He saw that he was going to asked what it was and said, "Tell the guys that we are going to have 'church' in about an hour,I'll explain everything then...Can you get hold of Juice for me, I need to clarify something with him"

"Sure, I'll get him" and the SAMCRO walked back out to get Juice, who was over at the office talking to Chibbs about something.

After he had left, Gemma looked at Clay, her finger pointing at the retreating figure of the person who had just gone to tell Juice that Clay wanted him and said, "It's not just Otto, that little girl is related to but the person who just walked out that door. Don't forget about Carley Deleanney, Otto's wife and Savannah's mother, what her surname was."

"As if I could" replied Clay. "I better go and talk to Juice, anything thing else I need to know about her."

"No" Gemma smiled at her husband.

But as Clay turned his back and walked away, her smile faltered, there was something that she had neglected to inform her husband of and that was the reason why Savannah Delanney had run away from Charming. Something that only Gemma herself had known at the time, Savannah had been pregnant. The photo that Junista had shown her, of her mother showed Savannah holding a baby, that appeared to be no more than a few months old. The question that Gemma now had going round in her head, was where was Savannah's baby, it couldn't be Junista because Savannah had disappeared 15 years earlier. The photograph had clearly shown that she had had the baby, so where was it now.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry if this is not as exciting as the other chapters but I promise it will get better. In the next chapter you will learn more about Savannah's (Zoes') other child and where he/she is.

A/N You will also find out who the other person in SAMCRO it is, that Junista is related too, it might surprise you and it might not. If you think you know who it is, please review and let me know.

A/N You will also find out who the father of Junista's older sibling is, again if you want to take a geuss at who it is, Then you know what you have to do, review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Junista's mother has been identified as Savannah Delanney and a daughter of one of the 1st nine. I will be using both the names Savannah/Zoe to identify her and hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The members of SAMCRO wandered into the clubhouse about an hour after word had come to them that Clay wanted them all in Church, most were sitting in the bar area wondering what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked no-one in particular.

"Haven't a clue man, all I know is Clay called a meeting an hour ago and asked to see Juice before hand to clarify something with him. Got the same message as you all did" This was from Tig.

The members looked towards the Chapel and could see Clay, Juice and Gemma discussing something inside. They were surprised when they walked in to see Gemma in the Chapel and had wondered what was going on. They were not sure exactly what was going on but they could see that Juice was distressed about something and they wondered what it could be.

"I bet it's that fucking kid of his again, caused some trouble and Clay is having a go at him" Tig grunted over at the bar and indeed it did look as though Clay was having a go at Juice about something, by the way his hands were flying about.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Chapel<em>

When Juice had got the message that Clay wanted to see him to clarify something with him, he had been a bit worried, he didn't know what it was that Clay needed clarifying and it concerned him. When he had got to the chapel, he had been surprised to see Gemma there and wondered for a moment if this had something to do with Junista, he was only half wrong, it was to do with Zoe, her mother. Only he had found out that her name wasn't Zoe Micheals as he had always believed but Savannah Delaney and she was big Otto's Daughter. That was something he was finding it hard to comprehand but he was trying.

Clay looked over at him and tried to see if Juice had taken it all in what he had been saying to him, the retard looked in shock. 'Understandably', he thought,'I know I probaly would have been, if it was me.' He looked out the window and saw that all the others were waiting to come in, "Oh well, better get this over and done with. You with us Juice,"

Juice glanced at his prez and nodded yes, he wasn't really but he had to look as though he was, even if he wasn't.

"Baby, do you mind?" Clay said turning to Gemma, she nodded and got up to leave, as she did she glanced over at Juice and said, "It will be alright Juice"

As she opened the door and saw the rest of the members waiting, she looked at them all and said "You can all go in now." Nodding to the room behind her.

* * *

><p>As they had all filed in to the room, several couldn't help glancing at Juice and could see that he was clearly distressed about something but they decided not to ask him what was wrong and wait for Clay to tell them. Clay waited until they were all seated and then started to tell them the news that he had learned, as the words spilled out, he could see the effects the news was having on different people. Some looked disturbed and upset to learn the truth about Junista's mother, about who she really was and others just looked stunned. Especially, one person but then Clay wasn't surprised, at the reaction of this brother, considering that he had just learned he was related to Junista.<p>

When he had finished telling them everything that he knew, he waited a few seconds and then said, "Any questions?"

For a few minutes there was silence and then several different questions were asked all at once.

"Did we hear right? Did you say that Junista's mother was Otto's Daughter?" from Bobby.

"Savannah Delaney, I thought she was dead," Piney commented.

"Well she is now pops," this was uttered by Opie, who was more upset than most of the others to learn about Savannah's death. He had been dating her, on the quiet before she had disappeared 15 years ago. He had always wondered why she had gone and where, part of him had hoped that she would come back, one day.

Chibs, like Piney was having trouble taking it in, he hadn't really known her, she had vanished not long after he had come to Charming from Belfast. Yet he remembered the distress that her disappearance had caused people in SAMCRO when she had vanished, not least of all her father but her uncle as well. He turned and looked at him and realised that he hadn't said anything when the others had started asking questions. He was still sitting there looking as though he had been hit by a bus.

"Are you alright brother? You haven't said a word" At hearing Chibs, the others turned to look at the one other person besides Clay and Juice, who had been silent during their questions just moments before. He did indeed look in shock!

When Clay had said about who Junista's mother and Juice's wife had really been, he hadn't been able to take it in. Not at first, he thought 'there must be some mistake, they can't be right' He looked at Clay and said "Are you certain about this?" He was so certain that Clay was wrong.

As Clay confirmed that the information was correct, he couldn't help wondering what was going on in his friends head. He knew that this news woud come as a shock to him especially how the kid didn't like him. He looked at the others and said, "Do you mind giving us a minute guys" Nodding to the door and dismissing them all.

As they all left the chapel, trying still to take in the news they had just been given. Clay once more turned to the one man still sitting at the table...TIG!

* * *

><p>AN I know I said that you would find out about the older sibling of Junistas and where they were but I decided to just have this about the SAMCRO member who it turns out to be her uncle. Some of you got it right and some didn't.

In the next chapter, you will learn about who the father of the older child is. If you think you know and there is a clue in this chapter, then please review, let me know what you think and who you think the father is.

Many thanks to thoes who reviewed the last chapter,


	9. Chapter 9

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Junista's mother has been identified as Savannah Delanney and a daughter of one of the 1st nine. I will be using both the names Savannah/Zoe to identify her and hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

A/N Also many thanks to thoes of you who reviewed the last chapter, go4itgirl, Asbo29, daughterofanarchy, demonicseer, Yammy 1983 and last but not least ajstar.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

By the evening everyone in TM, knew about Savannah Delaney, in fact several people in Charming knew also.

In the clubhouse it seemed to be at the top of everyone's conversation and it had got to a point where Juice couldn't stand it anymore and he had gone outside to have a quiet smoke, without feeling like he was an insect under scrutiny by everyone. Gemma had said to him that it would be ok but he didn't feel that it would be ok at the moment. Not everything that he had heard different people saying about Savannah had been very nice.

When he had got up and left, several people had noticed and one of them got up to follow him. He was worried about Juice , he had seen how quiet he had become not his usually smiling, bubbling self and it concerned him. Like Juice he had heard some nasty things being said about Savannah and he also found it upsetting, he therefore could imagine how Juice was feeling.

"Are you ok, brother?" Juice heard behind him from where he was sitting on the picnic table.

He turned and saw that he had been followed by Happy, who was watching him in his usual intense manner.

"Not really," He was silent for a minute as he thought of some of the stuff he had heard people saying about Zoe, 'no' he thought, 'I'll have to get use to thinking of her as Savannah not Zoe'. "I didn't want to hear any more of what folk were saying about Savannah. " He took a drag of his ciggarette and slowly blew out the smoke. He felt movement at the side of him and realised that Happy had sat down at the table.

Happy's POV

When Juice had got up to leave the clubhous going outside for probaly a smoke, I got up to follow him. There was something that I needed to ask him. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it and thought that maybe just coming out with it might be the best way. I'd never really been one for tact but something in the way he was sat hunched on the table alerted me to the fact that he might not take kindly to me asking. I think I am going to have to be subtle or at least as subtle as I can.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I heard some of what they were saying about her, you know the sweetbutts, some of them are just bitches, its the way they are. However I do agree with you, they should't have said some of the things that they did."<p>

Juice looked at Happy, "Why would you care what they said about Savannah? I didn't think you knew her,"

Happy wondered how much he should say to Juice and decided that perhaps just this once honesty was the best policy, something which his mother had always tried to hammer into his thick skull but had failed. "I knew her, not well... I had only just come to Charming and had... only been here a few months when she vanished... but I remember her being a happy, vivacious girl. Always had a smile on her face and didn't think bad about anyone."

Juice smiled to himself, "Yeah that sounds like Zoe... I mean Savannah. She never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Even people she didn't like she found something about them that was positive. Despite all the shit, she went through." He noticed Happy looking at him, oddly like he was trying to decide wether to say something further. "What?" he said to him.

Happy had been trying to decide what else to say to Juice and decided to take the plunge and just ask him about the baby, that he had known had been the reason why Savannah had left Charming.

"I know when Savannah left, that..." He paused for a moment, "I know that she was pregnant Juice,"

Juice was stunned, he didn't think anyone in Charming had been aware of Savannah's pregnancy, when she had run away. When Clay had asked him before the rest of the guys had joined them in the Chapel if there was anything else he had to tell them, he had kept quiet about Savannah's son, Jesse.

"How?...How do you know about her son, Jesse?" he stammered. "You haven't said anything to Clay or the others, have you?" He was starting to panic, if Clay had found out that he had kept quiet, he hated to think what would happen. He stared at Happy, and could see that Happy was trying to decide what more he should say on the matter, he knew that Happy wasn't Jesse's dad but was worried that he had mentioned it to the others. Esppecially, as he knew that Jesses father was in the clubhouse now, having a beer and playing pool with Chibs.

Happy could see that Juice was clearly stunned that he had known about the boy. "I haven't told anyone else what I know, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Good... that's good," breathed Juice, with an obvious sigh of relief but he still needed to know how Happy knew! "So, how do you know about Jesse?"

"I was in New York a few years after Savanah disappeared, doing some work for SAMYORK and spotted her at one of the fleamarkets, that are dotted around NY. At first I thought I was wrong but I chased her down and realised that it was her and before you ask, she made me promise not to tell anyone where she was. If you are wondering why I never told anyone back here about here."

Juice had been going to ask but he just smiled instead, he knew what she had been like. If Happy had broken his word and told anyone, Savannah would have disappeared and no one would have found her, it was her way. He realised that Happy was still talking and turned to listen to him once more.

"I spent a few more days than I needed to in NY and that was when I found out about the boy...So tell me, where is he?"

"He's in Juvvie, he got caught boosting cars...gonna be there for a few more months"

"So what happens, when he gets out? Will he come here?"

Juiice thought for a minute before replying "I don't know, he might or he might not it's up to him. He's got his godmother in NY and he's close to her, he might decide to stay there and he has other family also."

"What other family? I thought all of her familly was here in California?" Happy said to Juice.

Juice, anguised for a moment what more he should say, he knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble for lying to Clay but he had done it for a reason, at least he thought he had. He took a deep breath and then told Happy everything.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to both Happy and Juice someone was in the shadows listening to every word that Juice was saying. He heard the goofball tell Happy about Savannah's son Jesse and who Jesse's father was. He couldn't belive it, he threw down his cigarette butt and stormed back into the clubhouse. There were still quite a few people in the clubhouse and it took him a few minutes to locate the one he was looking for. He spotted him over near the bar and stormed over to him.<p>

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" He screamed at him. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHILE SAVANNAH LEFT CHARMING" and pulling back his fist, he hit Opie with all the force he could muster.

* * *

><p>AN Well I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, I was going to make it longer but decided not too. In the next chapter you will find out who hit Opie and also what ELSE Juice said to Happy. who the other familly members are. It might surprise a few or it might not.

As always if you enjoyed it or not Please review and let me know what you think, especially if you think you know who hit Opie and what else Juice might have said.

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Junista's mother has been identified as Savannah Delanney and a daughter of one of the 1st nine. I will be using both the names Savannah/Zoe to identify her and hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

A/N Also many thanks to thoes of you who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hey thanks Doc for keeping an eye on Junista for me" Juice called out, as he came he came through his front door.<p>

Tara looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. She was slightly surprised, she hadn't expected Juice back this early from the clubhouse, it wasn't even 11 O'clock at night.

"Thats fine Juice...Umm...is something wrong, I wasn't expecting you back this early." Tara watched as Juice seemed be bouncing around the room, he looked worried about something. He looked at her and she could see a terrified look in his eye, "What?...Yeah, no I'm fine, Tara," Juice muttered at her but she could see that something was clearly upsetting Juice!

"Well...if you sure you are alright?...I'll be off".

"Course I'm alright Doc... its just been a long day...Thats all" Juice smiled as big a smile as he could at her, hoping against alll hope that she wouldn't see it for the false smile, that it was.

"Well... you try and enjoy the rest of your night? and I will see you tomorrow at the garage,"

"Yeah, sure Doc. See you then" said Juice as he showed Tara out the door.

He waited at the door and watched Tara get into the cutlass and drive off. When she was out of sight he closed the door and started muttering under his "Shit...Shit...Shit" as he remembered back to the commotion that had broken out at the club.

FLASHBACK

He had been sitting out on the picnic table, having a quiet smoke and trying to steady himself when he heard someone behind him. He had turned and seen that Happy had followed him out into the night and was watching him. He had started to feel uncomfortable with the way that Happy had seem to be scrutinising him! Happy had asked him if he was alright and he remembered telling him that he was just a bit upset about what people had been saying. Happy had agreed with him and then startled him further by asking him about Jesse, his stepson.

At first he had been shocked by what Happy had said and demanded to know how Happy knew about the boy. Happy had explained to him about having run into Savannah a few years after she had disappeared and learnifg about the boy that way. He had also said a few other things and so had Juice, telling him everything that he had not told Clay. About Jessie, who Jessies father was and about the other two.

Just as he had told all he heard a commotion from inside the clubhouse, it sounded like a fight and he and Happy had both got up to see what was going on. Just before they both got to the door, they were just in time to hear someone shout "YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY SAVANNAH LEFT CHARMING?" and then saw Jax pulling his fist back and hitting Opie full in the face.

'Oh shit' thought Juice when he saw that, he saw Opie sitting on the floor 'I'm out of here' and then he bolted!

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Happy's POV<p>

Juice had just finished telling me everything when we heard a commotion inside, we had both gone to see what it was when we saw Jax hit Opie in the face. The whole room went silent, I had turned to Juice and caught the frightened look on his face just before he took off.

When I turned back to the room, I could see Opie itting on the floor still, somewhat shocked and stunned that Jax had just hit him and I am sure shocked to just be told, as everyone else in the room had been that he was the reason that Savannah had left. Clay demanded of Jax "what the hell he thought he was doing?" and Jax told him there and then in front of everyone about overhearing me asking Juice about the baby and Juice in return telling me about the baby and Opie being the dad.

Clay looked stunned, just as everone else did and he looked up and saw me standing in the doorway of the club, "Is this true?" he demanded.

I wasn't sure what to say and just nodded my head, I was in shock myself because Juice had also told me about the other family members still in NY. Staying with Clarissa, who was godmother to them all. Lauren and Mary, Jaunista's older sisters, they were 12 years old and if my calculations were correct. I hadn't been aware that Clay was saying something else to me and looked back at him, "Where's the retard?"

* * *

><p>At Juice's place, he had stopped pacing and tried to think what to do. He knew there was going to be trouble when Clay got his hands on him and he knew that it would mean trouble for his little girl. One of the sweetbutts, when he had been getting on his bike had come up to him before he left and said, "You're for the high jump now Juice... Clay is going mad in there." She looked rather pleased with herself, as she went to leave she turned back to him and said maliciously, "The trouble you've caused bringing that little girl back, the club finding out about Savannah...I can't see them letting a fuckup like you keep her...Can you?"<p>

Juice was standing in his little girls room, looking down at her, when she woke up and looked at him, "Hey daddy, Whats up?" She couldsee that her daddy was upset.

"Nothing sweetheart," Juice said smiling at her, "How do you fancying going on a little road trip?" Juice decided there and then that no one was going to take his daughter from him, not even the club. "Come on, lets get you up and pack a small bag." He got Juinista out of bed and put some clothes on her and grabbed another change of clothes, which he put in a bag for her. He went to his own room and grab some of his own stuff and then led his little girl down stairs. After getting her strapped in to the car, he got in and pulled out of the driveway, as he was driving off he wasn't aware that he was being watched by the inhabitants of a dark blue car parked a little ways up the block.

* * *

><p>Tara pulled into the lot of TM and got out of the cutlass, it had taken her less than 5 minutes to get to the club from Juice's place and she could see there were still a few people there. As she got out of the vehivle she could hear a number of people talking about what had happened that evening. 'Oh hell,' Tar thought, no wonder Juice looked worried when he came in. As she entered the clubhouse she heard Clay say "Where's the retard?". Looking over to him, she said "Juice is at home with his daughter". Upon hearing her voice, Clay and the other members looked over at her,<p>

"You sure?" Clay said.

"Of course, I'm sure Clay.I left him...like 5 minutes ago. She continued with, "I wasn't sure about leaving him though, he oloked really upset about something but he said he was alright"

"Right, let's go and have words with him."

With that Clay, Tig, Opie who had picked himself up off the floor, Jax who was still glaring at Opie, and Piney strode out the door over to their bikes and rode out of TM towards Juice's home.

Happy stayed behind when the other's left he was still trying to get things right in his head. He remembered the last time that he had seen Savannah, since the first time he had seen her in NY, everytime he had visited the city on business he had stopped off to see her and the boy to make sure that they were alright. He had even slept with her a couple of times and the last time that he had seen her had been 12 and a half years ago.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like this update and you don't thinkthis story is getting too far fetched. More next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to thoes of you who reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't going to update for a week but oh well.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Juice was sitting in a diner somewhere half way between Charming and Los Angeles, nursing a cup of coffee while Junista tucked into a huge stack of pancakes and maple syrup. When he had left Charming he had had no idea where he and daughter were going, specifically he just knew he had to get away for a few days. Hopefully by the time they went back, if they went back, the furor of a few nights ago would have died down.

Hearing the sounds of motorbikes in the distance he glanced up and noticed three bikers pulling in and parking up, they got off their bikes and entered the diner. NOMADS, they went and sat at a booth near the door and looked at the menu, it seemed like they hadn't noticed him and Jaunista and he was relieved that they hadn't. At the moment all he just wanted to be left alone with his daughter and his thoughts and how he was going to get himself out of the trouble he was sure was in.

* * *

><p>Over at the door by the booth, the three nomads had noticed Juice and his daughter, they had been on the road since the phone call from Clay the day before looking for them. One of them got up to go outside to use his phone and phoned Happy who was still at Teller Morrow.<p>

"Hi Happy... yeah it's Lorca...We've found Juice and his kid...What do you want us to do?" He listened for a few moments and then told Happy where they were. He snapped his phone shut and went back inside the diner to join his friends.

* * *

><p>At TM, as soon as he had snapped his phone shut, Happy who had been in the garage working on a busted egine, got up and went over to his locker to take off his work shirt and grab his cut. Gemma, who was in the Office had seen him talking on the phone briefly and wondered when he snapped his phone shut and then gone to his locker, what he was up to.<p>

"Happy, Where are you going?" She asked of him, having come out of the office to see what he was doing.

Glancing up at the Biker Queen, he said "I gotta go somewhere, I'll be back as soon as I can," he wasn't able to look at her as he spoke and she realised that he wasn't telling her everything. On impulse she said "That phone call...it was about Juice...Wasn't it?"

When Happy didn't reply, Gemma continued "It was, wasn't it."

"I gotta go Gemma,"

"Then I'm coming with you," Gemma said to him, she could see that he going to protest. "If you don't let me come with you, I will go and tell Clay."

Happy thought about for a minute, he knew she would aswell but he also knew that everyone would insist on going, he didn't think that Juice would want that and he could see him bolting again. He had seen the panic in the kids eyes the other night before he had bolted then. He had not gone with the others when they had gone to Juice's home to confront him about it but they had been too late, Juice had already disappeared along with his kid. When Clay had tried to phone him, to find out where he was his pre pay could be heard ringing upstairs. Jax had gone to investigate and found the prepay on Juice's bed. He had left it behind, no doubt not wanting to be found. That had just made Clay angrier than he already was.

Looking at Gemma, he said "Fine, lets go."

* * *

><p>Looking up from where he was working on a broken crankshaft, Tig wondered where Happy and Gemma were going when he heard Happy's bike start up. Things had been a bit tense around the garage and clubhouse for the last few days since everything had come out about Savannah. Clay was angry as hell especially when he had realised the retard had deliberately not told him everything about Savannah and then had run like a thief in the night with his kid. When they had gone to the house to confront him and he wasn't there but his prepay was, Tig knew the kid was going to be in a lot of trouble when Clay got his hands on him.<p>

Jax and Opie were not talking to each other, which is something that he thought would never happen, they had been best friends since childhood. They had all been shocked to learn that Opie was the father of Savannah's son Jessie, they had got all the rest of the story off Happy when they had returned to TM. He had also told them about the two girls Lauren and Mary, Savannah's 12 year old twins. Tig couldn't put his finger on it but he had a feeling that there was something about the girls that he hadn't told them.

He chucked his tools down and went over to his bike, got on and followed after Happy and Gemma.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the diner, Jaunista had finished her breakfast and Juice was thinking about paying the bill and leaving but he wasn't sure how he and Jaunista were going to get past the NOMADS without them noticing the pair of them. They were sitting right by the door, as if on purpose, so that they could see everyone who came in and out of the door. At that moment, as if someone had answered his prayers, there was a loud bang outside and looking out he noticed that a truck had backed into one of the NOMADS bikes and knocked it over, the three NOMADS rushed outside and Juice took his chance. He chucked some money down on the table and grabing his daughter, he headed for the door but before he could get there one of the NOMADS stepped back through the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorca's POV<p>

We had been on the road not long after Quinn had recieved a phone call from Clay, asking him if we could look for Juice. He had apparently gone off with his kid for a few days and the club needed to get hold off him. Quinn had said to Clay, "Why don't you phone him?" and he learned then that the idiot had left his prepay behind in Charming. Those of us who had been at Church were surprised to learn that Juice had a kid, none of us had known he had and apparently none of his Redwood brothers had either until a week earlier.

Just before Bully, Jaws and myself had left, I had got a phone call from Happy, asking me that if we found Juice could one of us phone him first before Clay and he would let Clay know. I had thought it a bit odd but thought 'what the hell', after all we had more loyalty to Happy being another NOMAD then to Clay who was SAMCRO, Yeah he was the prez but he hadn't said not to phone anyone else.

We had decided to stop off at the diner t get some much needed food and coffee when I had spotted Juice at booth near the back of the diner, instead of alerting Juice to the fact that I had seen him. I had sat down with my brothers and whispered to them that I had seen our quarry and then got up to go outside and phone Happy. After a short conversation with him, I had hung up and gone back in to the diner.

I'd not long sat down, when we heard a bang outside and saw that an idiot driver had backed into Bully's bike, we all ran outside to deal with it and it was as we were out there that I notice Juice get up, throw some money down on the table, grab his kid and head for the door. I left the other two to deal with the driver and headed back inside just before Juice got to the door.

"Hello Juice, didn't realise you were in here, How you doing?" Stopping in front of him and blocking his exit. I could see he was jumpy and wanted to leave but there was no way he was getting past me!

* * *

><p>After he and Junista had been stopped from leaving by Lorca, Juice found himself stuck sitting down in a booth with Lorca and the other two. Junista was sitting opposite him with Lorca next to her and he had Bully next to him. Jaws was sitting behind him in the booth behind, waiting if need be to grab him if he tried anything like trying to bolt for the door.<p>

"So what brings you all this way?" Bully was asking Juice. "Thought you would be in Charming"

Juice looked at Bully and said "Road trip with my kid...I thought we could do with a few days away...things have been a bit hectic." he explained to them. He could see that they didn't believe him and sighed, "Who told you to find me?"

"Clay but we phoned Happy, he also asked us to find you and let him know before Clay," Lorca said smiling at Juice, "He's on his way, which why you can't leave."

"So...we are going to sit here until he gets here and then we will return to Charming with you three of you" as he said this he looked down at Jaunista who was sitting in the corner of the booth next to him. "So, you're Juice's kid, Whats your name kid?"

"Jaunista Maria Ortiz and I'm seven,"

"Well, its very nice to meet you Jaunista, Im Lorca, thats Bully next to your dad and Jaws behind him," Nodding to the other two riders, "We're friends of your daddy,"

* * *

><p>Just over two hours later, Happy and Gemma pulled up to the diner, got off the bike and walked throught the door. Coming straight over to the table the first thing that Gemma said "Where the hell have you been Juice... you've had a lot of people worried!"<p>

Jaws, who had been looking towards the door had seen Gemma and Happy walk in and the first thing that he noticed was how pissed Gemma looked. "Heads up," he'd said nodding towards the door. When Gemma and Happy had taken Bully and Lorca's places at the table, Happy nodded to the other three NOMADS and said, "Give us a minute, will ya,"

"Sure," Lorca, Bully and Jaws muttered, "Meet you outside."

Happy waited until they had left before turning to Juice and asking 'What the hell he had been thinking when he had run off, the way he had,'

"I wasn't thinking" Juice replied.

"You got that damn right," snapped Gemma.

Junista who had been listening to everything that had been said, turned to Happy and Gemma and said "Why are you mad at my Daddy? he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Gemma looked down at the little girl next to her, "We're not mad at your Daddy Jaunista, we've all been worried about you and him, especially as he left his phone at home and no one could get in touch with him."

Looking at Juice, "You're going to have to come back with us, you know and face the music. You can't keep running and dragging your little girl with you. Besides Clay won't kill you... he might break a few bones... but he needs you to keep the computers running," Gemma laughed.

"Come on, lets go," Happy said.

They got up to walk to the door and as they were leaving the diner another lone biker pulled. They looked over as Tig got off his bike and stalked towards them.

"Where have you been, retard?" he yelled at Juice.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jaunista heard Tig call her daddy a reatrad again, she went ballistic at Tig!<p>

"DON'T CALL MY DADDY A RETARD," she screamed at him, "THE ONLY RETARD I CAN SEE, IS YOU,"

Tig whirled around at the shout from Jaunista and went to step towards her but found his path blocked by Juice, who had stepped front of daughter, protecting her from him. "Don't you even think it Tig," Juice growled at him.

"Oh, what are gonna do about it?" he growled back at Juice taking another step towards him and getting right in Juice's face. Before either of them could say anything else, Gemma got between them both and shouted at them to both pack it in. Luckily they both backed down. Looking at Gemma, Tig said, "Fine but you ride in the car with Juice...make sure he doesn't lost on the way home."

During the confrontation between Juice and Tig, Happy and the other NOMADS had been watching from where they stood by thier bikes. When the child had screamed at Tig, Lorca had felt sure that Tig was going to kill her for her comment and said as much to Happy. Happy looked back at him and smiled almost sadistically, "I wouldn't worry about that providing she hasn't got a soda can, all should be well."

"Soda can?" Lorca queried.

"The last time Tig called Juice a retard, she got a soda can and pretended to be unable to open it. Tig snatched it off her and got soaked...she had shook the can up," Laughing the four nomads got on thier bikes and waited for the others.

* * *

><p>Before they had left the diner, Tig had phoned Clay to let him know that Juice had been found and that they were on their way back to Charming and TM and should be there in about two hours. He also told him that Gemma was with them because Clay had said that he had not been able to find Gemma and that she was travelling back in the car with Juice and his brat.<p>

They were almost to Charming when Tig had noticed a dark blue car behind them on the highway but didn't really take much notice of it, after all there were other vehicles on the road.

* * *

><p>Inside the following car, which had been the one that followed Juice out of Charming a few days before the guys who had been trailing him for the last few days, knew they had to stop Juice and his daughter from getting back to Charming. Once there it would be harder to grab the kid. They didn't know why it was thier boss back in NY wanted her but they knew he did.<p>

Just as they noticed a curve in the road and the driver said to them, "Hang on, I'm going to stop that car," and without giving any other warning, he hit the accelerator and rammed into Juice's car, which had slowed down a bit to take the curve.

The force of the other car hitting the side of Juices car caused it to roll over several times before coming to a stop on the side of the road.

* * *

><p>The four bikers had not realised what the car was doing until it slammed into Juice's car. They immediately stopped and ran over to the crashed vehicles, as soon as Juice's car had stopped rolling, Lorca and Happy were trying to get to the those trapped inside it.<p>

Tig hung back for a moment to call the emergency services and as soon as he had got through to them and he knew they were on the way he got on his phone again and called Clay.

As soon as Clay picked up his phone Tig said to him, " You've got to get to St. Thomas's, theres been an accident..."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you like the latest installment. In the next chapter you will find out why Juice left NY in the first place 5 years before and who it is who has been trailing him and Jaunista. As always if you like or not please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Skeleton in the Closet**

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to

* * *

><p>Clays POV<p>

When Clay had got the first phone call from Tig to say that Juice and his daughter had been found and that they were all on the way back, he had put the phone down and walked across the forecourt towards the clughouse. As he walked, he thought of everything that had gone on over the past week since Juice had returned from NY with his kid.

They had all been shocked to learn that he had been married and that there was a kid and then the bigger shock, when they had found out who his wife and the mother of his kid had been. A few days ago he had gone and seen Otto in Stockton and had learned from him that he had known where his daughter was for the last three years, he had been told by the prez of the NY chapter when the guy had been visiting California. He and Otto had served together in Vietnam and were old friends. He had also not been shocked about his grandchildren when Clay had told him about them but one thing he had said when he told him was he knew that Happy had been seeing Savannah when ever he had visited NY, his friend had told him. He had also told him that Happy was the older girls father, that was something that shocked Clay and he had mean't to corner Happy over this but had not, that was going to change when he got back from getting Juice.

* * *

><p>Clay had still been in the clubhouse almost two hours later when he got the second call from Tig, telling him to get to St Thomas's.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

He shouted into the phone, all conversation in the room came to an abrupt end as people turned to Clay to see what he was shouting about. Clay listened some more of what was being said on the phone, snapped it shut and turned to see where Jax was spotting him over by the pool table.

"JAX" he shouted, "We got to go to St Thomas's,"

"What's going on Clay?" Jax asked, curious as to why they had to go to St. Thomas's.

"Gemma's been in a car accident,"

* * *

><p>Gemmas POV<p>

At the crash scene, Gemma had momentarily lost consciousness and as she came to, she could hear Jaunista crying in the back of the car for Juice.

"DADDY...PLEASE DADDY...WAKE UP,"

Gemma turned her head to the look at Juice and could see he was unconsious, there was blood flowing from some cuts to his head and from his mouth. When the car had slammed into the side of them, the full force of the blow had been on the drivers side and she could see that his legs were pinned. She could see blood on his cut and as she reached across to him, turning his white T-shirt underneath red.

She reached back behind her and clutched one of Junista's hands, "You're daddies going to be alright sweetie," as she tried to console the hysterical little girl. "But you are going to have to be strong for him, do you think you can do that?"

Gemma heard the little girl hiccup as she tried to control her crying, "Y..y..yessss," She finally managed to whimper.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Gemma asked her and Jaunista confirmed that her arm hurt but that was it. Gemma smiled, "Good...Can you move at all?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good," Gemma told her, "Now I need you to try and move over to the other window,"

She could Happy and Lorca running for the car to help those trapped inside and as Jaunista got to the window, Lorca dived to the window where she was and reached in to pull her out.

* * *

><p>In the distance they could hear the sounds of sirens as the emergency vehicles made their way to the scene of the crash. Other vehicles had stopped as well and several people had got out to see if they could help. Tig and the other Nomad had sent them to help with the people in the other car, had they done it, well they might have killed them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN sorry this is a short chapter but Ive kinda been busy the last few days and have been unable to update this story till now. As always please review and let me know what you think and yes I know I did say at the end of the last chapter that you would all find out why Juice left NY but you will have to wait till the next chapter. SORRY!


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to thoes who reviewed!

* * *

><p>When Clay, Jax and Bobby got to the hospital, they found Tig, Happy and the Nomads in the waiting room. Gemma had just been wheeled into a room and they could hear her arguing with the doctor.<p>

"I DON'T NEED TO BE EXAMINED...I'M FINE,"

"Please Mrs Morrow, you've been in a serious accident and have to be checked over."

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE ANYTHING,"

Just as Clay was about to enter the room, the door swung open and a very pissed off Gemma stalked out, the doctor trailing behind her still trying futily to get her to return to the room, for an examination.

"Clay...Jax," Gemma exclaimed delightedly as she saw her husband and son waiting in the hallway with the others. Clay did not look very happy but then he hadn't for the last few days.

"Gemma...what are you doing out here? Get back in there and get checked out," Clay demanded of his old lady. He had been so worried on the ride over to St Thomas's, when Tig had phoned to say there had been an accident, he had thought all sorts of things. However now seeing that Gemma was alright, he was relieved but would feel better if she did get checked out. He saw that Gemma had not gone back into the room and growled at her, "Do as you are told woman."

* * *

><p>In another room, Tara was giving Jaunista an examination. The girl had got off relatively lightly with only a badly bruised arm and as Tara checked her for any other injuries, she was getting agittated because she wanted to know about her daddy. She could see him through the door in the examination room next door and he was still unconsciouse, which scared her because she didn't want to loose her daddy.<p>

In the other room, Dr Reynolds was checking out Juices injuries, he shook his head as he looked at the tattooed man on the bed. He knew who this guy was, one of the bikers from that damn club that roamed around Charming as though they owned it. They disgusted him, they were nothing but white trash most of them. Except this one, he wasn't even white, Darby was right about there being too much trash in Charming now.

He looked through the glass of the connecting door and could see Doctor Knowles working on the kid who had come in. He had been told that it was this wetbacks kid and he could see that she had caucasian blood in her, some little whore had become a race traitor when she had got together with this animal on the bed and produced that brat in the other room. He turned his attention back to the guy on the bed and turned to the nurse.

"This guy needs stitches, Can you take care of this while I deal with thoes waiting for news?"

"Yes, Doctor Reynolds," the nurse smiled at him. She had seen the look of disgust that had momentarily passed through his eyes when he had walked into the room and seen who he was working on. She knew he was a white supremacist, he had never said it but she had heard things and seen how he treated pateints differently depending on their ethnic background.

* * *

><p>Gemma's examination was over and she was waiting out in the hallway with Clay and the others. As Doctor Reynolds approached them, he masked his features so that they couldn't see how much he hated thier kind.<p>

"Your friend is going to be fine, he has mild lacerations to his head and a deep cut to his side but thats being sown up right now..However he will have to stay in for 24 hours for observation...now if there's nothing else I have patients to see to, "

Without another word to them he left, the guys looked at each other in amazement and Gemma muttered sarcastically, "Well that was short and sweet."

"I see you've met Doctor Reynolds." Tara's voice was heard behind them, as they turned she walked up to them with Jaunista in tow.

"Well Jaunista's fine, her arms bruised, she doesn't have to stay in but she can't go home on her own."

She said this to Tig but Gemma looked up and said, "She can come home with Clay and me,"

She looked at Clay who just shrugged at her and said "Fine, Tara let Juice know we've got his daughter and she will be staying with us, till he gets out of here,"

* * *

><p>At Clay and Gemma's house, Jaunista was sat at the table with Gemma, Clay, Tig and Bobby. She was a bit scared but she knew they wouldn't hurt her, they were family even Tig who she still didn't like but he seemed to have become nicer to her. She knew she would have to tell them what was going on, who the men were who had tried to kill her and her daddy. She had seen one of them, as Lorca had got her out of the car and she knew that they worked for the man that her Mummy had worked for. Just as Daddy had, a long time ago before he had left NY. The same man who had killed her Mummy when she refused to tell him where Juice was, he had found out that Juice was still alive but he didn't know where he was living. That was why they had decided to kill Mummy, in the hope it would bring Daddy back to NY and they then would be able to get hold of him and get back the money he had stolen from them.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like the update. As always please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p><em>At Gemma's and Clay's House<em>

Jaunista knew she would have to come clean to Gemma, Clay and the others in her daddy's extended family as soon as she had seen who was being dragged out of the car that had hit them. She had hoped that Daddy would be sitting here with her when she did it though. She looked around at those sitting around the table and took a deep breath.

"Where to start," she said, "the men in the other car who hit us, work for the man who killed mummy." She heard a collective gasp from those sat at the table, "They killed mummy because she wouldn't tell them where daddy was after they had found out he wasn't dead."

"What do mean, Honey?" Gemma had asked.

Jaunista looked at her and said, "Everyone back in New York thought that daddy was dead, only a few people knew he was still alive but only mummy knew where he was living. We had to do that so that Rex and his crew couldn't find him. They wanted him dead because of the scam that the crew that mummy and daddy belonged to, had pulled on them."

"Back before I was born and up until I was 2, the crew that both my parents belonged to use to pull off high tech jobs, that robbed rich people of thier property or money." Jaunita shrugged as she said this, as if it was an everyday occurence. "Uncle T-Bone he ran the crew, Mummy and Callista did the intel work or most of it, Daddy did all the computer stuff and there were others who did the heavy work. On this particular job because it was shifting money from one account to another only daddy was involved with Uncle T and a couple of others, Uncle Ethan and Uncle Ducky.

"T-Bone and Ducky, what stupid names are they?" Tig chimmed in.

Jaunista looked at him and snapped back, "No more stupid than yours TIG,"

Tig looked like he was going to say something more but Clay silenced him with a glare, Jaunista continued with her story.

"I don't know the full ins and outs of this job except that something went wrong, someone ratted on the crew and Rex found out. He went after everybody who had been involved, Uncle T-Bone was almost killed when someone ran his truck off the road and Ducky was stabbed at work...he's a doctor, so it was thought not to do with his other work, why he had been stabbed but we found out at a later time that the junkie who stabbed him was on Rex's payroll. The other two who had been involved in running interference were killed... but I don't know how."

Jaunista paused for a moment and then turned to Gemma and asked, "Can I have a drink please?"

"Of course Jaunista... get you guys anything?" she said to Clay and the others sat there.

"Nah, We're good love," Clay replied.

They waited until Gemma came back with the drink and Jaunista took a mouthful before continuing.

"When T-Bone and the rest of the crew realised what was happening, they realised that it would be only a matter of time before they went after daddy and it was decided to make it look like he had tried to skip town and got killed doing so."

"Daddy was the only one who knew where the money was hidden, the account numbers and everything, so everyng knew the Rex would want Daddy caught alive so he could extract the information from him and any other info that he might find useful. That was why the crew took a vote and it was decided to blow up Daddies car and make it look like he had died in it. That way Rex would stop looking and Daddy could get away. Daddy didn't like the plan, he wanted Mummy and me to go with him but we knew that it had to be this way, for it to work. Then when the coast was clear, the whole team would disappear aswell."

"How were they going to pull that off?" Clay asked.

"One of our 'Heavies' as we termed him, use to be a Navy Seal and he learn't all about explosives, he rigged Daddies car and late one night it was driven to where Rex would soon learn about it, it being a real public place and all and blown up by remote control." She stopped and looked at everbody as they took this in.

"So, how did he find out your Dad was alive?" Bobby asked.

"Well only Mummy knew where Daddy was living in fact it was she who suggested he came here, she didn't tell him that she was from here and that she had seen the name on the map and thought it was pretty name and out of the way. She kept in touch with him and every few months we would take a trip to somewhere different to meet him. Mummy told me I had to keep it a secret and couldn't tell anyone. I don't know how Rex found out but he did, and when Mummy wouldn't tell him he got mad and he killed Mummy."

She waited before she continued.

"When Mummy died, Aunty Callista phoned Daddy, she was one of the people who knew Daddy was alive but not where he was living and he came and got me. He had to wait until the funeral was over before he came to the house to pick me up. The whole crew were there and they helped to get Daddy and me out of New York before anyone else caught on. They are all planning on leaving New York as soon as they can as well, they all know that they are no longer safe there. Which is why Aunt Callista has already left taking my sisters, Mary and Lauren back to her home town for a few months until it is safe to join me and Daddy here in Charming. The others are all planning on moving to California as well over the next few months. Mummy was planning on coming back to Charming as well, I think that might have been what alerted Rex" she said looking at them all.

"Savannah was coming back here," Gemma said in amazement.

"Yes." Jaunita said with a little smile, "She said it was about time to go home and get the family back together, her, Daddy, Jessie, Lauren, Mary and me and also our extended family within the crew from New York would be joining us eventually, as well."

She looked sad for a minute and then smiled and said "Well that was the plan, probaly changed now, as Rex seems to know where we are...We'll have to run and warn the others at the same time, so that Rex and his crew don't find any of us,"

"No one's running anywhere young lady, we'll sort this out here in Charming and make sure that bugger don't kill any one else," Clay said with a growl looking around the table at those sat there. They all nodded back in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the hospital<em>

Juice was trying to get comfortable but the ache from the cut on his side was hurting and he hadn't been given any pain meds. He pressed the call button for the nurse's station but no one answered and just as he was about to give up, the nice young nurse who had stitched him up, popped her head in the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at the patient on the bed. She didn't know what Dr Reynolds problem was with some people and he seemed to have a problem with this patient. The patient had been nothing but nice to her and she had to admit, even though it was unprofessional, that man lying on the bed was a fine bit of manhood. God he had one nice six pack, she had noticed as she had been stitching him up. As she had been having her unprofessional thought, she suddenly realised that he was asking her for pain meds.

"Of course, I'll get you some." she said with a smile. "Be right back,"

As she left to go to the nurses station she passed a couple of men walking up the hallway but didn't take much notice of them she assumed they were here to visit someone, and there was still ten minutes left for visiting. When she got to the nurses station someone was asking her for some help and it wasn't until a quarter of an hour later that she remembered Juice's pain meds. When she got to his room, she noticed he wasn't there. Perhaps he using the bathroom she thought and checked but there was no sign of him in there either. As she turned back to the bed, she noticed his hospital gown lying on the floor next to it.

* * *

><p>While the nurse was wondering where Juice was, he was being bundled into the back of a car by the men who had passed the nurse in the hallway. As the car door slammed shut behind them, one of the guys in the front turned round and looked at Juice.<p>

"Hello Juice, Long time no see. I think you and I need to have a little chat." The guy said, smiling at Juice who had gone visibly pale when he recognised the guy looking at him.

It was REX.


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

Apoligies that I've taken so long to update this time, each time I tried to write this week, I got dreaded writers block!

* * *

><p>As Juice was being driven away from the hospital, Tig was arriving at it. He had listened to what Jaunista had had to say and after she had finished her story, Clay told him to come back to the hospital to confirm it with Juice. He entered the hospital, getting in to the lift and going to the 3rd floor where Juice's room was. However before he was able to enter Juice's room, the nurse came out spotting Tig, she told him he couldn't go in.<p>

"Don't know how you are going to stop me luv, I've come to see my friend." He told her. Standing in front of her with a stubborn look on his face and crossing his arms.

"Won't do you any good," she replied looking at him, "He's not there."

Tig turned and looked at her and demanded of her, "What do you mean he's not there? Where the hell is he?"

"Dunno," She said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I came to give him some pain meds and he wasn't in the room. His hospital gown was on the floor and his clothes are gone. I assumed he had got impatient and left." She felt a bit uncomfortable with the intense way that Tig staring at her and she got the impression that he would hurt her if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

Tig pulled out his phone and phoned Clay.

* * *

><p>At Clay and Gemma's house, Clay and Bobby were still at the kitchen table discussing what Jaunista had told them when Clay's phone went off.<p>

"Yeah, Who is this?" Clay growled picking up his phone. He listened to Tig telling him that he was at the hospital and there was no sign of Juice, he and looked at Bobby.

"It's Tig, he says that Juice isn't at the hospital," pausing for a moment he then asked Tig down the phone, "Well where the hell is he?"

Bobby frowned and asked in a puzzled voice, "Where is he then? He couldn't drive home home, his car is totalled and there's no way he could walk there 6 blocks from the hospital, Besides he would have phoned one of the guys to see if he could get a lift."

Clay just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head he was as puzzled as Bobby and Tig were to the whereabouts of Juice. He got back on his phone and asked Tig, to ask around the hospital to see if anyone had seen him.

"Will do," he heard Tig say and then the phone went dead.

* * *

><p>Juice meanwhile who was wedged between Rex's two goons in the back of the car, was trying to tough it out.<p>

"I don't know what you want? Rex," he said defiantly "but whatever it is, you won't get away with this."

"Oh don't play me for a fool Juice, you know exactly what I want."

"No I don't." Juice did know, Rex wanted the money that he and his old crew in NY had stolen from him.

He saw a look pass between Rex and one of the goons sitting either side of him, who all of a sudden smashed his fist into Juice's injured side. He hissed in pain, and tried to deflect another blow with his arm when he hit him again. The other goon grabbed Juice around the throat and slammed him back against the seat, holding him in place as he choked the air from him.

Juice was terrified but was not showing it when he felt the hand reach up and grab his throat, he brought his other hand up and frantically tried to pull the guys hand from his throat but unable to. As the oxygen was cut off his last thought before he lost consciousness was at least they didn't have his daughter, she was save with Gemma and Clay and he knew they would not let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Tig was questioning the nurse.<p>

"Are you sure you don't know anything doll?...Think...anything?" Tig was exasperated the nurse she said that she hadn't seen Juice leave the hospital, she had seen him about 20 minutes before she had found his room empty he had buzzed and she had gone to see what he needed and Juice had asked for some pain meds. She had gone to get him some but had been delayed in returning to his room. As Tig was about to leave she stopped him, "Hang on a minute,"

"What?" the SAA turned back to her.

"I've just remembered something...I passed two guys in the hallway as I was walking back to the nurses station."

"What did they look like?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure...both heavyset, white, thuggish looking, wearing everyday casual clothes, biege chino's and long sleeved shirts. There was still ten minutes left of visiting time, I assumed they were here to visit someone, a patient." She thought for a second, there was something about one of them that had caught her attention and then she remembered.

"One of them had a scar on his face," she told Tig.

"What sort of scar? Where on his face?" Tig asked her. One of the guys that had been pulled out of the car that had slammed into the side of Juice's had had a scar on his cheek, just below his left eye, a long jagged one, "By any chance, under one of his eye?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, looking Tig in the eye, "A jagged one beneath his left eye."

"Thanks doll,"

* * *

><p>As Tig left the hospital, he got on the phone to Clay, telling him what the nurse had told him. Clay told him to get himself back to the clubhouse as soon as he could and that he would meet him there. Before he left, he looked in on Jaunista who was asleep in Jax's old room, Gemma sitting in the room in the rocker looked up and saw him standing there.<p>

"Anything, honey?"

Clay nodded and told her what Tig had told him over the phone. "I'm going to the clubhouse, get the guys together and we'll start the search for Juice...Again,"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry this is another short chapter. Promise the next one will be a longer one. As always read and review if you will, please.


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story, my muse decided to do a disappearing act and buggger off for a while. However it's back now and although this was going to be a longer chapter, I've decided to do it in 2 parts. The second part will be up in a few days. If it isn't you've got my permission to PM me and moan. LOL

* * *

><p>At the clubhouse, the guys were waiting for Tig to get there. When Clay had called the meeting, non of them could believe that Juice was missing again. They had only just got him back and now they had to try and find him yet again. A feeling of de ja vu had settled over the members.<p>

"So, what do we know?" asked Jax, looking around the table at his brothers. As he said it, there was a knock on the door and Tig walked in, having just returned from the hospital.

"We all here?" he asked. Looking around at those assembled at the table. He saw nods of agreement from everyone.

"What did you find out at the hospital Tig?" Clay asked his SAA.

"It was unlikely that Juice left under his own steam. One of the guys that was pulled out of the car, that smashed in to Juice's was seen in the corridor by one of the nurses, just before she found Juice missing." he said.

He had phoned Clay on the way back and already informed him of this and Clay before he had left the house had woken up Jaunista and asked her if she knew anyone with a scar on thier face. She had confirmed that one of Rex's people had such a scar, when Clay had described it to her. He looked around the table at those present and said, "Right how are we going to find Juice...AGAIN."

* * *

><p>Juice came to tied up in what looked like a very run down building, he had no idea where and how long he had been unconscious. He was on a bed, looking around he could see a dresser against the wall opposite him and a bedside cabinet next to the bed. The only other pieces of furniture in the room was a chair and a small table near the door. Outside he could hear birds singing only, there was no sound of traffic, the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains so he knew it at least was daytime. Somewhere else in the building he could hear voices and he remembered with dread what had happened the night before.<p>

FLASHBACK

He had been in pain and had pressed the emergency button to try and get some pain meds from the nurse. There had been no reply and he thought about pressing the button again when the nurse who had stitched him up earlier, put her head throught the door and asked him what he wanted. He'd asked for some pain meds and she had said that she would get him some.

The door had closed and she had gone, just minutes afterwards the door had reopened and he had expected to see the nurse, instead two guys walked in and he realised that one of them was Rex's right hand man Leon. Juice had struggled to get off the bed and grab the emergency button but Leon and the guy with him had been faster, while the other guy had whipped the panic button out of his reach, Leon had grabbed Juice and told him to get dressed or they would take him as he was. He'd decided to do as Leon had said and got dressed, he didn't want to end up wherever they were taking him in a hospital gown that had his arse hanging out of the back of it.

They had bundled him out of the hospital by a side door and into the back a car in no time at all. Once in the car he had really felt fear when one of the guys sitting in the front had turned round to speak to him, it was Rex. He knew then that he was in serious trouble and he was scared but he wasn't going to show it. He didn't know what Rex was going to do but he didn't bet it would be nice, at least his daughter was safe, she was with Gemma and Clay and he knew that they would keep her safe, no matter what happened to him. Deep down in his heart he knew that he probaly wouldn't see her again, that there was no way Rex would let him go when he got the info he wanted from him, Juice knew that Rex would kill him just like he killed Savannah.

END FLASHBACK


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Gemma was in the kitchen with Jaunista when Clay came back from the clubhouse. She and the child had been making muffins and the kitchen was not the usual tidy state that it normally was, more like a bomb had hit it. A bomb of the flour variety! As Clay walked through the door he could hear Gemma giggling with the child. He smiled, it was good to hear his wife laugh, she hadn't laughed much lately. It was as though she had, had something on her mind. He noticed that she seemed to have a soft spot for Juice's daughter maybe because the little girl reminded her of herself at that age perhaps, most likely though he thought it's probaly becaause she is a mini version of the biker queen. He grinned at that thought.<p>

"How are you two ladies doing?" he asked as they turned around at his approach.

Gemma had heard her husband come in the door and turned to smile at him as he came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the back of her neck.

"OOOOOh, get a room you two,"

Both looked down to Jaunista and started to laugh at her indignant look, Jaunista thought to herself, 'how could they, they were old, You'd think at thier age They'd be past it.' Jaunista was more mature for her age than most girls of seven, living in the sort of enviroment that she had in NY, childhood was something that generally did not last long. Whereas most little girls of seven would have giggled innocently at the antics of someone, the age of Gemma and Clay kissing, she knew what normally occured when a man and woman kissed and it involved a lot of grunting and moaning behind closed doors. Yuck!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Juice was still wondering what was going to happen to him when the door to the room where he was being kept opened and in walked Rex with his pitbull Leon.<p>

"Ah, good to see you are awake Juice. Had a pleasant sleep have we?" Rex smirked at Juice.

While Rex had been talking to him, Leon had pulled the chair and table closer to the bed and dragging Juice off of the bed he dumped him in the chair, facing Rex. Rex leaned back sitting on the table staring down at Juice.

"Now...Where were we?...Oh yes... WHERE IS MY MONEY!" he screamed in Juice's face.

Juice tried to plead ignorance. "Dunno what you are talking about Rex? What money?"

All of a sudden his head snapped backwards as Rex backhanded him across the face, his lip split from the blow and he felt blood flowing down his chin. He spat out the coppery taste and glared back at Rex.

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about Rex."

His lip throbbed from where Rex's signet ring had torn it open and the blood flowed freely. He felt another blow to his face, this time on his cheek when Rex unsatisified with his answer hit him again.

"I don't believe you Juice."

Rex growled at him. Looking at Leon behind him, he nodded and Juice felt a blow to his kidneys as Leon sucker punched him. The air whooshed out of him as searing pain shot through his body and had he not been sitting he would have fallen to the ground. As it was he nearly slid out of the chair but Leon had ahold of his left shoulder and kept him in place.

Tears filled his eyes and he was gasping for breathe, Rex waited a moment and then he backhanded Juice again across the face and then a left uppercut that sent Juice back into oblivion as consciousness fled him again. This time Leon let Juice's limp body slide from the chair to the floor.

"Dammit," Rex snapped, "Now we will have to wait until he wakes up again.

* * *

><p>AN This is the second part of the chapter , again apoligies for it being another small one but I promise you the next one will be longer. As always please when you have read it, review and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 17 Part 1

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p>It was dark when Juice regained conscioness for the second time since his abduction. His lip still throbbed where Rex's signet ring had ripped it open when he had slugged him and his cheek felt sore as well. There was still a throbbing pain to his back where Leon had suckered puched him but other than that he didn't feel too bad. He thought he would feel worse but they had obviously not worked him over that much they needed him to be able to speak if they wanted the code for the safe deposit box that the money was being held in.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaunista had wanted to go and see her Daddy but Gemma had told her that he needed to rest and that she could see him in a few days. She had not been happy lying to the little girl but Clay felt it would be better if she kept Juice's abduction quiet from her for the moment. Gemma knew they wouldn't be able to keep it from her for long though, she was too smart to be fooled by them for too long.<p>

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing not telling her Clay."

Clay knew Gemma wasn't happy about lying to Jainista, the little girl had really gotten to Gemma. She was happier than he had seen her in quite a while. He thought all the problems with Abel when he had been born and other things, club related had started to worry his wife. He also knew that she had stopped taking her heart medicane as well. Stupid woman!

"It won't be for long..we'll find Juice and get him back."

"But what if we don't? What will happen to Jaunista then? Its not like she has any other family in Charming who will take care of her."

"She's got Tig."

"Tig... You have to be joking. He doesn't even like the girl."

"Well, what else do you suggest? If we don't get Juice back alive she will have to live with Tig."

"Like hell, I'm not letting him take her." Gemma stubbornly told her husband. She had become very attached to Jaunista and there was no way in hell she was handing that little girl over to that psycopath.

* * *

><p>Back at the house where Juice was being held Rex was trying to come up with a plan that would get him his money back. He knew Juice was stubborn but he had one weakness, his daughter Jaunista. He knew how much Juice loved that kid and would do anything to protect her but he didn't know where the kid was. He had to find out, it was the only way that Juice would give up the code for the safety deposit box where the money had been kept for the last five years.<p>

"Well he tell you the code yet?"

At the sound of the voice Rex turned and saw the scumbag who had told them that Juice was alive and where he had been living for the past 5 years. He was of average hieght and build and with dark shoulder length hair. Rex curled his lips in disguist, one thing that he commanded in his organisation was utmost loyalty and the bastard was someone he would not normally deal with. A back stabbing piece of scum who had sold out his old friends.

"No, he hasn't" Rex told the person.

"Well perhaps I can persaude him... after all I am part of his old crew...one of his oldest friends!" The man said to him.

He thought back to the day when they had decided to go after Rex and his money, The plan had been simple enough, Juice would do all the tech work on it and he would run interference and make sure that Rex didn't click to what they were doing. The job had gone well but there had been a leak somewhere and Rex had discovered what they were up to. Rex's crew had gone after the others, T-Bone, some of the guys they had used as heavies and Juice. Him they had left alone, they hadn't known about him. They thought he was one of them.

"No I don't want him to know yet, that he has been betrayed by one of his oldest friends."

Rex really did not like dealing with this man but he knew for the time being he had to.

"We need to find the little girl, she is the key to this. If we have her he will tell us the code. Unless he wants to see if precious daughter killed in front of him."

The sound of a phone went off and he saw the 'traitor' answer his mobile. He looked intense for a moment as he listened to the other person and then snapped his phone shut, looking at Rex he smiled.

"Consider it done."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"The rest of the old crew, they are on their way to Charming and Clarissa just told me where the little girl is."

"Where is she then?" Rex demandedto know.

"I'm not telling you because if you or one of your goons go to get her, she won't come with you but she will with me," He had seen that Rex about to protest.

"After all, I'm also her godfather and she will trust me,"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry to leave you with a horrible cliffhanger and I know I said it would be a long chapter but I'm doing this one in 2 parts to try and keep the suspence going a bit longer. As always when you've read I would love to hear what you think, so please review.


	19. Chapter 17 Part 2

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Gemma was just getting ready when there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it before Jaunista could. As she approached the door she had her gun in her hand behind her back and she called out asking who was there.

"Is this the Morrow Residence?" A male voice shouted through the door.

"Whose asking." Everyone in Charming knew her house and who lived in it.

"I'm a friend of Jaun Carlos Ortiz mam, I'm here to see him. I was told his daughter was staying here."

Gemma was suspicious, "Who told you that?"

"Jaunista's godmother, Mam."

Gemma didn't like the sound of the man, no one but SAMCRO knew where Jaunista was staying, well except for the hospital Doctor who had treated Juice. They had had to tell him when Jaunista was released to hers and Clay's care, because Juice's injuries meant he had to stay in over night for observation.

"Just a minute," She shouted to the man outside her door. She got her phone out and dialled Clay. After a few minutes he picked up his phone.

"Hey Gemma, What's up?"

"I've got some one at the front door asking for Juice and Jaunista. Say's he a friend of the familly."

Clay listened to what Gemma had to say for a few minutes and then told her that he and the boys were on their way. Tig and Bobby had been listening in during the conversation and when Clay told them that there was a problem at the house, they gathered up the other guys and went out to thier bikes.

* * *

><p>At the house Gemma had put the phone down and as she turned to go back to the kitchen, the man at the door finally lost his patience and started to hammer on the door.<p>

"LET ME IN YOU BITCH," he shouted through the door.

Gemma ran into the kitchen to get Jaunista, she had heard the commotion at the door and was very frightened but was trying not to show it.

"Gemma, W...What's going on?"

The little girl cried in panic. Gemma looked down at the little girl in her care and puLled her into a hug,

"We've got to get out of here and I need you to be a brave girl." She said to her, looking into Jaunista frightened brown eyes. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

Jaunista nodded her head and stammered, " Y..y..yes."

As the kicking and banging at the front door got louder, Gemma and Jaunista headed towards the back door. Gemma snatching up her keys on the way out and as she opened the door, they heard the front door give way.

* * *

><p>Clay and the others pulled up to the Morrow residence to find officers of the Charming police department already there. As Clay walked up to his house he had a bad feeling, one of the officers tried to stop but he merely pushed the man aside.<p>

"CLAY,"

Turning he saw Chief Unser coming towards him from the house.

"What's going on there Chief? you got a warrent to raid my home," he said with a smile trying not to show how worried he was.

"One of your nieghbours heard a disturbance Clay, someone shouting and banging on your front door, when we got here your front door was smashed in. No sign of Gemma or the little girl staying with you."

"What!... Where are they?" Concern showing in Clay's voice. The chief shook his head.

"I don't know Clay but we found blood out in your back yard."

The chief was concerned, he had run an I.D. check on the man that run Juice's car off the road and what he had learned had not been good. The car had been a rental but the man was an employee of one of the biggest crime bosses in New York. The sort of man you didn't want to upset if you didn't want a pair of concrete boots and a watery overcoat. The boss, Rex Randall was wanted in NY for a number of offenses, ranging from grand larceny, proffiteering, prostitution, money laundering, protection racquets. It was even rumoured that he was responsible for the murder of the police commissioner in New York but it had never been proved. He was currently being investigated for corruption and Tax evasion by the state attorney and was due to take stand in just a few weeks!

* * *

><p>Back at the house where Juice was being held Rex was pacing the floor waiting to hear from Ethan to find out if he had the brat. He had to be back in New York by the end of the week, as he was taking the stand. His phone rang and he snatched it up from the table.<p>

"Yeah," he listened for a few minutes and then smiled sadistically. He looked at his right hand man and said, "Juice will tell us where the money is now,"

"Boss." his henchman queried him.

"Ethan has got his little girl, if Juice doesn't want to see his beloved daughter killed in front of him. He'll give me the code."

* * *

><p>AN I know you guys hate short chapters but I'm in an evil mood today and thought I would leave you with another cliffhanger! BUT I promise to upload another chapter later today on one condition I get at least 2 reviews for the story. As people are no longer reviewing this story I wondering if there is any point finishing it. It would be a shame if I didn't but if people are not that interested in it, then there is no point in finishing it and I will move onto one of my other stories and finish them off instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

><p>Gemma groaned as she regained consciousness in the back of a van that she had been thrown into when she and Jaunista had been abducted at gun point.<p>

"Gemma...Are you ok," Jaunista whispered when she heard her groan of pain.

Gemma opened her eyes and looked around the van that the two of them were currently travelling in. She could not see outside as there was no windows and from the way the van bounced about she knew they were not on the highway but a back road. Jaunista was sitting next to her on the floor of the van and looked to be unarmed but Gemma was unsure.

"Gemma?"

"I'm fine sweetie."

She could hear two male voices in the front of the van, one sounding as though it was raised in anger. They were muffled but she could make out a few words.

"Rex...kill...Juice...hit...old...bag"

She couldn't make out the whole of the conversation but she knew it did not bode well for her and the little girl with her. All of the sudden the van lurched to a stop and she heard the two men getting out of the front. The side door was hauled open and she saw the man who had hit her just as she had got to her car.

"What do you want with us?" she demanded angrily of him.

The bloke ignored her and grabbed Jaunista.

"Come on brat...OUT."

* * *

><p>Back at the clubhouse Clay was going out of his mind with worry about what had happened to Gemma. He was concerned about the little girl as well but not as worried as he was for Gemma. He paced about the lot of TM and everyone steered well clear of him, they could feel the vibrations coming off him from a mile off and no one wanted to feel the force of the anger that they were sure was bubbling just beneath the surface.<p>

The rest of the guys were out looking for Gemma and he had at first opted to stay at the clubhouse, he had been too angry to ride at first and he knew that if he had ridden in his present state he would have ended up laying his bike down somewhere. That wouldn't have done anyone any good, him, the club and certainly not Gemma. She would hand his arse to him on a plate if he ended up doing that. In the end he was unable to stay at the garage, he got out his phone to find out where Tig and Happy were.

Having got his reply he told them to stay where they were and that he was on his way to join them. Getting on his bike, he swore to himselve that if anything happened to his 'old lady', it wouldn't just be the people who took her who he would make sorry. Juice had brought this mess to thier front door, he would pay as well, if Gemma died then he would kill Juice himself.

* * *

><p>Juice was hauled into the room as Ethan brought his daughter in from the van. Jaunista upon seeing her daddy, broke free from her godfather and hurled herself at him. She was so glad to see her daddy throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life. Ethan roughly pulled her away from Juice and threw her onto the sofa. Juice lunged at Ethan which only resulted in him being knocked to the ground by one of the goons in the room.<p>

Jaunista tried to get to her daddy but Rex's right hand man grabbed her and wouldn't let her go, Juice glared at Ethan from his position on the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU ETHAN?" he screamed at him. "WHY?" he demanded.

* * *

><p>After they had slammed the door shut after removing Jaunista had gone to work on the ropes that were binding her hands behind her back. She had tried at first to remove them by struggling against the ropes but all she had suceeded in doing was making them even tighter. She looked around the van and her eyes lighted upon a piece of metal that was partly by an old blanket. She scooted over to it and pushed back the blanket and was thrilled to see that it had a sharp edge to it on one side. Manouvering herself so that she could get her hands against the sharp metal she started rubbing the ropes against the metal bar.<p>

* * *

><p>When Juice had screamed at Ethan demanding to know why he had betrayed them all. Ethan smirked at him and leant down close to his old friend, he grabbed by the front of his hoodie and hauled him closer to him.<p>

"Why?...Because I wanted to. I'm sick of waiting for my cut of the job."

"It was agreed that we would all wait Ethan... for a time when it would be safer to collect the money," Juice growled at him.

"I thought a few months Juice...not YEARS!" he angrily shouted at him.

Juice looked at Ethan in disgust, he couldn't believe his oldest friend had betrayed them all in the way he had. He had always known that Ethan was greedy but this, it was beyond his understanding.

Juice shook his head sadly and smirked at him, "You think Rex is going to give you your cut from the job...You're more stupid than I thought you were then."

* * *

><p>Jaunista was struggling to get away from the one she called Scarface but he was having none of it. The more she struggled the tighter his hold became on her. He watched the scene play out in the room in front of him between Ethan and Juice. He silently agreed with Juice when he had told Ethan that 'he was more stupid than he thought'. Rex was going to make sure he got his payment but not in the money that he had been promised. The one thing that Rex hated more than cops was disloyalty of any kind and the payment that the turncoat Ethan was going to get was a bullet in the back of his head.<p>

He glanced down at the little girl who was struggling in his arms to get to her daddy, he had not agreed with the taking of this little girl but he had said nothing. He knew that it would have made no difference Rex would not have listened, he was determined to get his money back. By any means necessary even if meant killing an innocent!

* * *

><p>Gemma had finally managed to get the ropes cut and she glanced around for anything that she could use as a weapon. The only weapon in the van was the piece of metal that she had just used in order to free her hands. While she had been doing this she had rubbed her wrists where the rope had cut into them, picking up the metal bar she edge her way to the van door which she found was unlocked. 'Jesus' she thought 'these so called criminals are right retards, they make Juice look like a genius!<p>

Causiously looking out of the van before she got out of it, she saw that they were somewhere in the back of beyond of Charming. She couldn't see anyone but she could hear shouting coming from the ranch style house, that the van was parked next to. She edged her way towards the house and peaked in through one of the windows. She could see Jaunista on being held by a man with a scar on his face and Juice on the ground. The man who had abducted Jaunista and herself was knelt down next to Juice his hands gripping the front of Juice's hoodie screaming abuse at Juice.

There were other men in the room and she saw one of them snatch Jaunista out of the hands of the man who was holding the struggling girl, he pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Jaunista head.

* * *

><p>Rex had had enough. He wanted his money and he wanted it NOW! He walked over to his right hand man who was holding Juice's brat and grabbed hold of her. He dragged her over to where her father and godfather were arguing on the floor and jammed the gun against the little girls head.<p>

"ENOUGH." he shouted at Ethan and Juice.

They both looked at him and Juice's eyes went wide at the sight of the gun that was held against his little girls head.

"Tell me where my money is...Or I will kill your daughter, right here...right now."

"What's to stop you killing her anyway?" Juice was desperate, he knewas soon as he told Rex where the money was that he would Jaunista and him as well.

"Nothing but I'm not joking Ortiz, I will kill her right now in front of you. If you don't tell me where my money is."

* * *

><p>Gemma had seen him put the gun to Jaunista head and she didn't hesitate. She moved to the front door and kicked it open. She wasn't thinking properly about what she was doing, she was acting purely on a mother instinct to protect a child. She had failed her god Daughter, Jaunista mother when she had needed her the most. She was not going to fail Jaunista!<p>

* * *

><p>As Rex had been about to pull the trigger he heard the door slam open and before anyone knew it, the old bitch who had been with the child when they had snatched her threw herself on him.<p>

CHAOS ensured!

As Gemma westled with him desperatation to get the gun off him and away from him, it went off. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN. Well I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Up next - THE FINAL CHAPTER!


	21. Chapter 21

**I dont own any of the SOA ****characters. Any OC's are purely mine**.

A/N Also many thanks to those who reviewed! For those who think I missed out a few chapters, when I uploaded the last chapter, I didn't I forgot to change the number on the Chapter thing.

ARE YOU READY FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER AND A... FINAL TWIST!

* * *

><p>When Gemma had stormed the room to save Jaunista from being shot everbody had been too stunned to move. However when the gun went off and Gemma was shot a number of different things happened.<p>

First off Gemma collapsed to the ground... then Rex was shot by no less than his right hand man.

The other goons in the room turned on him but he told them to leave unless they wanted to be shot also, he aimed the gun at each of them to emphasis his point. The look on his face was enough for them to realise that he would do just that and all but one took off out the door as though they had the hounds of hell after them.

The one who thought he could take him...well it was the last thought he ever had. Scarface shot him dead unlike Rex who he merely injured.

Ethan when Rex had been shot, went for his own gun only for it to be knocked out of hands by Juice who threw himselve at him.

Jaunista had run to Gemma's side, her small hands covering the bloody hole in her shoulder desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Juice managed to take Ethan down despite having his hands still tied behind his back with a swift kick to his former friends head but not before Ethan had manage to hit him in his injured side causing his stitches to pop and the wound to start bleeding again. However Juice was so hyped up, he didn't notice.

Scarface kicked Rex's gun away and produced some handcuffs, cuffed Rex's hands behind his back and made sure he could not get to escape. He then moved to Gemmas side to check on her wound. Jaunista tried to stop him until he told her he was trying to help and for some reason she knew he was telling the truth. She instead went to her daddy's side and tried to untie his hands but was unable to as they had been tied together too hard.

* * *

><p>When Scarface knelt down to check on Gemma's wounds, he saw that the wound looked as though it might be a through and through. However Gemma looked as though she might be in some respiratory distress and he pulled out his mobile calling for the emergency medical services. He looked over to where Jaunista was kneeling next to her father, the guy looked to be in a lot of pain and he could see blood soaking through from the where he knew the gut had an injury from the car crash, a car crash he had been partly responsible for. He had been the one dring the car but he should have stopped it but didn't<p>

"This is Agent Thomas Rafferty of the F.B.I, I have a female with a gunshot wound, going into shock and respiratory distress. I also have a male who is bleeding severely from a wound in his side. I need an emergency helicopter straight away."

As soon as he hung up, he called his handler and reported what happened to him. When he had first been sent on this operation he had been dubious about wether they would catch Rex out but now it was over. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not, he had been undercover for three years.

* * *

><p>Juice had been shocked when he heard Rex's right hand man phone the emergency services and identify himself as a FBI Agent, he worried about what would happen now. He hoped that it meant that Rex would go down for a pretty long time but he also knew he was probaly looking at a prison sentence as well. The guy knew about the money he and the others had conned out of Rex and that Juice knew where it was.<p>

He looked at his daughter and thought sadly, 'I've only just go you back and I'm going to loose you again'.

In the distance he could hear the sounds of sirens as the FBI agents who had been waiting converged on the house and overhead a chopper could be heard coming into to land.

* * *

><p>Clay's phone went off as he and the boys returned to TM, after a futile search for Gemma and Jaunista.<p>

"Yeah,"

"Clay, its Unser. I'm at St Thomas's, Gemma has been shot."

Clay snapped his phone shut and looked at the guys who had been listening in.

"Gemma's at St Thomas's, she's been shot."

* * *

><p>By the time Clay and the others had got to the hospital Gemma had been wheeled into her own private room. As Clay about to enter the room pleased that his wife was alright, he was stopped by Unser.<p>

"Gemma fine Clay but she got the feds in ther at the moment."

"What?...What are they doing in there."

"Asking her some questions about what happened."

"Nothing to do with the ATF." Clay said thinking that the ATF had some cheek.

"It's not ATF Clay...These agents are from the FBI."

This stunned Clay and the guys with him.

"What have the FBI got to do with this?"

"Turns out that Rex's right hand man was an undercover FBI agent. When Rex shot Gemma, he shot Rex. In fact if it wasn't for him Gemmma, Jaunista and Juice would have all been shot dead. It was the agent that called the emergency services to get Gemma and Juice here."

"Where is Juice now?"

"Down the hallway...but...you won't be able to see him. The feds are in with him as well."

Tig and Happy looked at each other and took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

When Gemma had been released following her 'adventure' where she had ended up shot Clay didn't let her out of his sight for quite some time. Which almost resulted in Clay being hospitalised, her defense she told Unser when he had been called to the house after a nieghbour had reported hearing a disturbance, was that Clay was smothering her. They made up though!

After the Feds had finished interviewing Juice after Happy and Tig had barged thier way into his room, he had ended up with a few more injuries after they both thumped him for putting Gemma and the club in so much danger. However they held off because they both knew that Clay wanted to have a 'chat' with him in the boxing ring. They had sent Jaunista out of the room before they thumped him though.

At first the feds had wanted to charge Juice with theft but some clever plea bargaining from Rosen and the promise to give them the number for the bank account that the money had been held in for 5 years and the return of said money, saved Juice from spending a long stretch inside. In fact, he was spared Jail because of this. The feds had the money and Juice had his kid and the immenant arrival of his old gang from NY.

Rex Randall was taken back to New York to stand trial and was sentenced to 15 years with no parole.

THE END...for now.

* * *

><p>AN I know the ending is probaly a bit lame but the story was orginally only going to be only 5 chapters long. As always please review when you have read it! I really hope that you have enjoyed this story!

The follow up to this story is DOUBLE TROUBLE. (Should you decide you want to me to write it).

Summary:

Juice's old gang from New York turn up in Charming looking for him and the money they stole from Rex Randall 5 years previously. With them they bring Jaunista's older half sisters Mary and Lauren. A pair of teenage terrors. Follow thier adventures as they meet their father, Happy for the first time.

Both Mary and Lauren are drop dead gorgeous, on verge of woman hood and know how to wrap the local male population around their little fingers. Discover the lengths that Happy will go to to try and stop the local boys from getting his daughters and thier equal determination and the lengths they will go to to get the boys!


End file.
